For Jungkook (Special for Jungkook's Birthday)
by oohcath
Summary: Ketika kita mencintai seseorang, kita pasti akan membuatnya bahagia. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Bayi Bangtan alias Golden Maknae alias Jeon Jungkook ketika mengetahui kalau orang yang dia cintai akan menyatakan cintanya kepada seseorang. Happy Cooky Day/BTS/TAEKOOK/VKOOK


**For Jungkook (Special for Jungkook's Birthday)**

 **Cast:**

 **\- Kim Taehyung a.k.a V BTS**

 **\- Jeon Jungkook BTS**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy Reading...**_

Setelah boygroup papan atas yang sudah mencicipi nikmatnya Billboard USA ini melakukan comeback MV dari album 'Love Yourself: Answer' dengan lagu berjudul 'IDOL', siapa lagi kalau bukan Bangtan Sonyeondan alias BTS pada jumat kemarin tanggal 24 Agustus 2018, mereka disibukkan untuk comeback stage dan juga 'Love Yourself' world tour. Berbagai macam latihan mulai dari latihan vokal, dance, dan rap mereka jalani demi memberikan penampilan yang terbaik untuk ARMY.

"Oke, sampai disini dulu. Kalian boleh break sebentar setengah jam lalu lanjut lagi..." kata koreografer.

Raut wajah kelelahan nampak dari 7 member dengan tingkat ketampanan diatas rata-rata. Satu per satu mereka meninggalkan ruangan latihan untuk sekedar mencari makan atau menggoda beberapa staff yang 'kerja lembur bagai kuda'. Tinggalah Jungkook dan Taehyung di ruang latihan...

"Kook, aku mau tanya boleh gak?"

"Apa Tae?"

"Kamu pernah menembak seseorang yang kamu suka tidak? Maksudku eh.. semacam...menyatakan cinta gitu.." pandangan Taehyung tidak fokus saat bertanya hal itu ke Jungkook.

"Hmmm.. dulu pernah. Emang kenapa Tae?" Jungkook penasaran.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin menembak seseorang yang aku suka dalam beberapa hari ke depan." Taehyung menyandarkan punggung tegapnya ke tembok ruang latihan. _"Kira-kira siapa ya orang beruntung yang akan ditembak TaeTae? Jujur aja Tae, sebenernya Kookie punya perasaan aneh tiap kali dekat sama TaeTae, mendengar orang menyebut nama TaeTae. Jantung Kookie seperti berdegup kencang gitu. Tapi apa Tae punya perasaan yang sama dengan Kookie?"_ Kata Jungkook dalam hati.

"Kook..." Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Jungkook menoleh.

"Kira-kira kalau mau menyatakan cinta apa yang harus aku siapin?" Tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook memasang pose berpikir, "Hmmm.. mungkin keberanian untuk bilang 'I Love You'. Terus mental yang kuat, dan.." Belum selesai Jungkook berbicara, Taehyung memotong..

"Maksudku, aku ingin menyatakan cinta dengan cara yang beda dari yang lain. Karena aku ingin orang itu mengingat momen spesial ini..."

"Oh kalau gitu kenapa gak sekalian diberikan sesuatu yang orang itu suka. Misalnya: bunga, atau apa gitu. Jadi sambil kamu nembak sambil kamu kasih sesuatu gitu..." Kata Jungkook bersemangat.

"Kalau misalnya, seandainya ada seseorang yang menembak kamu dan dia memberikan sesuatu, kamu maunya dia ngasih apa?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Hmmm... Apa ya? Kookie bingung. Yang ada di benak Kookie, dia ngasih benda yang berwarna merah. Kookie kan suka warna merah. Tapi yang paling manis, kalau dia ngasih Kookie bunga mawar merah plus boneka teddy bear yang lagi meluk bantal 'love' warna merah..." Jungkook mendongak ke atas sambil membayangkan seandainya Taehyung yang menembaknya. Dan hanya dibalas 'Oh' sama Taehyung. Udah cerita panjang-panjang tapi cuma dibales 'Oh' sama orang yang kamu suka lalu tidak ada lanjutannya lagi bagi Jungkook itu seperti 'sakit tapi tidak berdarah'.

"Semangat ya Tae. Aku harap dia mau menerima pernyataan cintamu yang tulus itu. Aku mendukungmu. Fighting!" Jungkook tersenyum. Memang sih, kalau orang yang kamu sukai itu sudah menemukan kebahagiannya mau diapain lagi? Sebagai teman yang baik, Jungkook harus mendukung Taehyung. Tapi apa Taehyung sadar kalau Jungkook itu mencintainya?

Ketika mau tidur, Jungkook tidur di kamar dancer line (Jimin & J-Hope) karena kamarnya super berantakan plus dia malas beresin kamar...

"Kook, kok belum tidur?" Tanya Jimin.

"Belum hyung. Kookie masih ingin main game." Jungkook ngeles.

"Gimana tadi, Taehyung ngomong apa aja ke kamu?" Kali ini kuda liar lepas kandang alias J-Hope yang bertanya.

"TaeTae gak bilang apa-apa kok tadi." Jungkook langsung tidur pulas.

"Haizzhhh... Alien itu. Padahal tinggal ngomong aja masak susahnya minta ampun..." J-Hope mengelus dada. Jimin mengangguk tanpa mereka sadari, Jungkook ternyata belum seberapa pulas tidurnya sehingga samar-samar dia mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua lalu meneteskan air mata dalam tidurnya...

 _ **Kenapa J-Hope hyung bilang kayak gitu? Apa semua orang gak peka juga ya kalau aku mencintai Kim Taehyung?**_

Paginya, setelah pamitan sama pak RT dan bu RT-nya Bangtan (NamJin couple), Jungkook pergi untuk jalan-jalan. Ngomongnya sih untuk mencari udara segar. Padahal dia keluar untuk belajar move on dari Taehyung. Ketika lewat di salah satu toko boneka yang cukup terkenal di distrik itu, Jungkook melihat Taehyung sedang bersama dengan Jennie Kim sedang memilih-milih boneka. Terlihat juga mereka tertawa bersama dan sesekali Jennie memukul lengan Taehyung.

"Cih, mesra sekali mereka! Kookie benci...! Kenapa semua orang gak ada yang peka sama keadaan Kookie?" Jungkook menghapus air matanya dengan kasar lalu secepat mungkin meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Iya sih Kookie tahu kok kalau Taehyung itu tampan dan Jennie noona itu cantik. Mereka sama-sama memiliki kharisma yang kuat. Dan mereka juga sama-sama fashionable. Mereka juga kalau dipakaikan baju, celana/rok, outer, sepatu, dan assesoris model apapun akan terlihat bagus dan memiliki nilai jual yang tinggi. Gak kayak Kookie yang kucel, lusuh, biasa aja, jelek. Sudah pasti Kookie tidak akan bisa jadi milik Taehyung. Kookie harusnya tahu diri dan menyerah untuk menyukai Taehyung...hiks..." Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah bangku taman yang kosong setelah berlari cukup jauh. "Hiks.. sudahlah Jungkook, kamu harus bisa move on dari Taehyung. Taehyung gak cinta sama kamu. Hiks... Dia terlalu tinggi untuk digapai oleh mahkluk kucel ini.." Jungkook menghapus air matanya dengan kasar.

Keesokan harinya, tanggal 1 September Jungkook pergi ke salah satu toko mainan yang sempat dikunjungi oleh Taehyung dan Jennie. Disana Jungkook sedang asyik memilah-milah mainan yang akan dia berikan kepada Taehyung sebagai ucapan selamat karena Taehyung akan jadian dengan Jennie nantinya.

"Padahal hari ini ulang tahunnya Kookie. Harusnya Kookie yang dapat hadiah. Tapi kenapa di hari ulangtahunku, malah aku yang kasih hadiah?" Mata Jungkook mulai berkaca-kaca.

Setelah membayar belanjaannya di kasir dan membungkus belanjaannya menjadi sebuah kado, Jungkook melanjutkan perjalanannya ke gedung BigHit untuk latihan nari.

 **Di ruang latihan nari, BigHit Entertainment...**

"Eh Kook, itu hadiah buat siapa?" Tanya Taehyung. Yang ditanya malah diam saja. "Ehh.. hadiah ini buat..." Pembicaraa Jungkook tertahan dan pada saat yang bersamaan, RM alias Namjoon dan Seokjin ikut nimbrung diantara mereka berdua.

"Ini buat Namjoon hyung. Aku memberikan hadiah ini buat dia karena dia sudah berjuang keras untuk Bangtan dan aku sangat mencintai Namjoon hyung.." Jungkook menyerahkan hadiahnya kepada Namjoon. _"Haduuhh Kook, bego banget sih kamu. Itu kan jelas-jelas sweater Tata BT21 isinya. Kenapa kamu malah kasih ke Namjoon hyung?"_ Rutuk Jungkook dalam hati. Seketika itu juga Taehyung memandang Jungkook dengan tatapan sinis.

"Kook, kita selesaikan secara pribadi di luar.." lalu Taehyung pergi untuk melanjutkan latihannya.

"Kamu tuh kenapa sih Kook?" Sahut Seokjin dengan nada tinggi.

Jungkook benar-benar ingin marah sekarang. ' _Semudah itukah Jin-hyung mengatakan hal itu? Apa dia tidak pernah merasakan apa yang aku rasakan? Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kalau Taehyung kemarin sedang berduaan dengan Jennie-noona di toko mainan. Toh sekarang aku sudah menemukan penggantinya Taehyung. Lalu kenapa Jin-hyung tiba-tiba marah-marah kayak gitu?'_ Jungkook menangis dalam hati dan meninggalkan ruang latihan. Tapi saat meninggalkan ruang latihan, tangan Jungkook dicengkram kuat oleh Namjoon.

"Kook, aku tahu hadiah ini bukan buat aku. Dan aku tahu kalau kamu hanya mencintaiku sebatas hyung dan dongsaeng saja. Tidak lebih. Aku tahu hadiah ini buat dia. Dan aku tidak akan mengembalikan hadiah ini ke kamu karena kalau dikembalikan, perasaanmu tidak akan sampai kepadanya." Setelah mengatakan itu, Namjoon menyerahkan hadiah itu ke Taehyung.

"Kook, aku boleh minta tolong tidak?" Tanya Taehyung setelah menerima hadiah dari Namjoon.

"Apa?"

"Tolong ambilin kotak hadiahku yang warna merah di loker soalnya mau aku kasih ke orang yang akan aku tembak.." Dan saat itu juga tangisan Jungkook pecah di ruang latihan.

"Hentikan Tae! Kumohon hentikan Tae! Kookie gak bisa diginiin! Taehyung kan sebentar lagi sudah jadi miliknya Jennie Kim Noona. Jadi jangan libatkan Kookie dalam hal ini. Kookie gak sanggup Tae! Kookie sudah terlalu sakit Tae. Cukup!"

"Kook, aku kan cuma minta tolong untuk ambilin kotak hadiahku di loker soalnya dari semua member cuma kamu yang mau manja-manjaan sama aku dan paling dekat banget sama aku. Makanya aku minta tolong, jadi biar kamu juga bisa lihat orang yang paling beruntung yang akan aku tembak..."

 _'Oalah.. Kirain apa. Ternyata Kookie cuma kelewat baper aja kok. Lagian Kookie juga penasaran siapa orang beruntung yang akan ditembak Taehyung...'_ kata Jungkook dalam hati sambil berjalan ke loker Taehyung untuk mengambil hadiah.

Setelah Jungkook menyerahkan hadiahnya Taehyung, Taehyung memegang kotak hadiah yang berwarna merah itu dan berlutut di hadapan Jungkook dan disaksikan oleh seluruh member BTS.

"Jeon Jungkook, disaksikan seluruh member BTS, selamat ulang tahun.. dan..." Taehyung berdehem sejenak, "M-maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Jungkook membelalakkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

"APA?! KAMU BARU NEMBAK DIA SEKARANG?" Namjoon bertanya dengan nada tinggi.

"Ya ampun, ternyata masih ada yang lebih bodoh dari Suga hyung dalam soal menyatakan cinta.." sahut Jimin menepuk jidat sambil mengingat momen-momen saat ditembak oleh Shooky tersayangnya.

"Jiminie Pabbo, sudah jangan ingat-ingat yang itu.." Suga memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah dari Jimin.

"Aigooo... Pantesan aku sering lihat Taehyung berlatih di depan cermin. Jadi untuk ini?" Sahut Seokjin. Jungkook menatap Taehyung tak percaya.

"Lalu gimana dengan Jennie-noona? Maksudku kan k-kemarin aku lihat kamu berduaan dengan Jennie-noona di toko mainan.."

"Oh, jadi kamu lihat toh Kook? Aku dan Jennie hanya sebatas karena kita Brand Ambassadornya Korea Selatan untuk fashion merk Gucci. Tidak lebih. Aku hanya mencintai kamu, Kook.." kata Taehyung.

"Ayo Kook, mau sampai kapan kamu membiarkan Taehyung berlutut di depanmu Kook?" Kali ini kuda liar lepas kandang alias J-Hope angkat bicara.

.

.

.

"Y-y-ya aku mau Tae. Aku mau jadi pacarnya Taehyung-ie. I LOVE YOU KIM TAEHYUNG..."Jungkook menangis bahagia lalu memeluk Taehyung. "I love you Jeon Jungkook." Taehyung balas memeluk Jungkook.

 _ **Epilog...**_

"Kook, thanks ya. Ternyata kita sama-sama bikin kejutan." Kata Taehyung sambil mengeluarkan isi dari kotak yang tidak asing bagiku, sweater Tata BT21. "Ini adalah hadiah terindah kedua buat aku setelah kamu bersedia untuk jadi pacarku"

"Tae, ini juga hadiah terindah kedua buat Kookie setelah Kookie tahu siapa orang beruntung yang ditembak TaeTae..." Jungkook memeluk boneka Teddy Bear yang memeluk bantal berbentuk hati bertuliskan 'I LOVE YOU' pemberian Taehyung.

.

.

Taehyung dan Jungkook: TaeKook

V dan Jungkook: VKook

Akhirnya berlayar juga...

 _ **End...**_

 **Author's Note:**

Happy B'day Debay Kook...


End file.
